grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Marie Louise Etiennette de Blois de Soissons
Marie Louise Etiennette de Blois de Soissons '(14th April 1739 - July 12th, 1763) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and the current Duchesse de Mercoeur, from marriage. Born into the extravagant house of Rochechouart de Mortemart, Etiennette is the fourth child of the Marquis and Marquise de Vivonne. Having everything brought to her on a silver platter due to her house, Etiennette still remained indifferent to her surroundings, and even at the age of 18, was called "Petite Poupée" by her family, for her innocence and child-like heart. Birth Marie Louise Etiennette de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born on a rainy warm day on April 14th. Her birth was not a celebrated one, as she was already the Marquis's fourth child. Etiennette had caught a cold in the few days of her birth, and her wet nurse did not see her to live past two weeks. However, the young Mademoiselle fought, and was soon after pampered and kept from disease as much as the family could allow. Marie Louise Etiennette was given the title "Mademoiselle de Saint-Victurnien" respectively upon her birth. Childhood Marie Louise Etiennette grew up around her siblings, at the Chateau de Rueil, in the beginning of her childhood. There, she was taught by Governesses how to act as a proper lady when presented at Court. Etiennette learned to read, write, and dance from her governesses. From her tutors, she began to learn Latin, English, and Spanish. She adored writing secret letters to her sisters, even when punished for doing so by her governesses. She was fond of her younger sister, Marie-Sophie Augustine. The two had a tight bond being so close in age. It was mandatory that Etiennette be brought up with a high education, made sure of by her Father. By the time she was eleven, she was fluent in Latin and Spanish. Etiennette also loved to read, but only read one book in her entire life. The Bible. She never wanted to read any other book, as she was afraid she would forget the great words of the bible. Her granduncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart, had high expectations for the young Mademoiselle, even gifting her a diamond rosary once she turned twelve. Though, Marie Louise had no desire for materialistic nonsense, contradicting her family's reputation of money and glamour. The Mademoiselle preferred to have a more innocent nature, and loved anything simplistic. However, she did not stray far from her family, keeping up to her older sister in fashion and grace, and wore the most expensive dresses that were to her taste, still making her fashionable in Court when she visited. Adolescence At the age of twelve, Etiennette and her younger sisters were moved to. It was here that Etiennette's strong love for God came. While the other girls played, the Mademoiselle attended mass, copied down scriptures from the Bible into her journal, and helped the Nuns with their work. Most did not recognize her for who she was, a Mortemart. With her kind heart and loving personality, Etiennette captured the hearts of many from the surrounding serfs, Nuns, and Monks. Etiennette began giving to charities as much as she could, and visited her Father at Court from time to time. The Cardinal heard word of the Mademoiselle's most pious nature, and he gifted her a Bible blessed by the Pope. This is still her most prized possession, and she keeps it with her whenever she travels. During her time at the Convent, Etiennette would receive letters from bourgeoisie boys. These letters contained exclamations of their love for her, and some even contained marriage proposals. Though, it was not her beauty that captivated these boys, it was her wit and charming nature. However, Etiennette disregarded these love letters, and often wrote back to each saying; ''"You must think me mad, good Sir! for I am a Mortemart, and I will marry a person of dignity, not of lust!" It was also at the Convent that Etiennette realised her role in her life, to marry. She sought to find someone of higher rank than her, and often saw it as her "duty" to marry a man of good birth. It was upon her sixteenth birthday that she realized what her house meant for her status, and there, she understood that she was just a woman, and woman do not love. Etiennette wrote in her journal, "The only man I will ever truly love, is God." The Mademoiselle was taken from the convent on her 18th birthday. She spent some time in Paris, before receiving an invitation to the Court of Louis XIV to attend. Etiennette continued her pious ways, even when she arrived at Court. Marriage The Cardinal Mortemart announced his grandniece's marriage to the Duc de Mercoeur to the Court, with the Emperor present. There was applause for the arrangement, making two marriages for his grandnieces and grandnephews. The Court travelled to Rueil, the Cardinal's most prestigious residence. Etiennette felt obligated to the wedding, and did not complain about it as her cousin did. While preparing for her wedding, the Cardinal's assigned women over-powdered the poor Etiennette. It was commented on that she had "looked like a ghost bride." Even more to her embarrassment, the Emperor and Empress-Consort were in attendance. The couple had met only minutes prior to their wedding. The two were awkward towards each other, though Etiennette held onto some hope that he would be kind to her. After the wedding, Etiennette became the new Duchesse de Mercouer, niece to the Cardinal de Soissons. There was a lavish dinner held for the newly weds, by the Cardinal de Mortemart. Etiennette was reassured by the Empress that her duty was done, and that her marriage was a solid one. However, her granduncle assured them both that the Duchesse's duty was not done until an heir was born. Etiennette felt a tremendous amount of grief, as she did not want a child, and saw it only as a job to be done. Personality Her personality played a different story. She cared deeply for those who she called "friends." Her innocent nature made her seem as though child-like, but she is rather witty, which can be traced back to her granduncle. Etiennette loves to put on a show and be the center of attention, though she can become embarrassed rather quickly if she messes up. Her love for pearls and fashionable dresses makes her seem as though she could fit right in with her family, though her pious nature and kindness towards others who are not friendly to her makes her an outcast among them. Although Etiennette is witty, she is only book smart. Her common sense lacks where it should. She has a kind smile, but cannot realise when she is being spoken down to. Her innocence makes her dumb in some areas, and she can find herself being manipulated if she is not careful. However, she makes up for her lack of common sense with her Mortemart wit. Appearance Etiennette is only somewhat a great sight, she holds her head high, which shows off her strikingly strong chin, her skin is a pale color, easily blushed to a pink, she also has peachy bright lips. Her hair is a honey blonde color, waves that fall to her knees. Having never cut her hair, she can also easily powder her hair to a white color, needless of the darkish color of it. When looking at the sky with the Duc, her eyes reflect a chocolate brown color of the mud of freshly fallen rain. She has a hourglass shape to her, Her shoulders are wide, but her waist is thin, even after her many births. Some say she is an ugly sight, but some may say she represents to Goddess Hebe of Youth, because of her child-like nature and her youthful appearance. Her body is small. Very frail as some would say, and her chest is flat. Some say they could even "See the young Etiennette's spine" Death During the morning hours of July 12th, 1763 Etienniette had caught a stomach infection and had lied in bed for 2 hours until things had grown worse, she had began vomiting blood. She was given last rites and died a slow and painful death only hours afterwards. She was in her 25th year and had given birth to 8 children, 6 of which would survive past infancy. Issue With Louis Alphonse Clement the Duc de Mercouer they would have 8 children in total, 6 of which survived infancy * Marie Isabeau Felicite, ''Mademoiselle de Mercoeur'',' May 19th, 1755 * Louis-Marie Etienne, 'Comte d’Alais, February 17th, 1756 * Louis-Armand Honoré, ''Seigneur de Château-Chinon'', November 26th, 1757 * Louis Auguste, ''Seigneur de Château-Renault'', August 3rd, 1758 * Louis-Pierre Baptiste, ''Chevalier de Beaugé,'' May 2nd, 1759 * Marie Henriette Madeleine, ''Mademoiselle de Sancerre,'' September 5th, 1760 * Stillborn Son, June 24th, 1763 - June 24th, 1763 * Stillborn Son, June 24th, 1763 - June 26th, 1763 Styles, Titles, and Honors * ''Mademoiselle de Saint-Victurnien, April 14th, - June 1st, 1754'' * ''Duchesse de Mercoeur, June 1st, 1745 - Present''''' Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:House Blois de Soissons Category:Princes du Sang Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Dukes Category:18th Century Deaths